<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Warp! (a Baldi's Basics Halloween Fanfiction) by ScorpioSnoopy666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041785">The Time Warp! (a Baldi's Basics Halloween Fanfiction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666'>ScorpioSnoopy666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldi's Basics (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baldi is a goofball and Principal loves him for it, Bully is a self-conscious boy, Childhood Sweethearts, Dancing, Everyone is having a good time, Fun and Games, Gen, Gotta Sweep is loving the DJ role, Halloween, Human!Gotta Sweep, Humanoid!First Prize, Multi, Music, Playtime is sweetheart as usual, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, android x cyborg, cuteness, halloween party, slight canon-divergence from my series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A/N; this is probably going to come out in summer, lolol! Rundown of names will be at the end)<br/>(I own nothing but the story and my three ocs!<br/>Headcannons and the rundown of the names in beginning chapter :3 )</p><p>Just a fluffy Baldi's Basics fanfiction!</p><p>The spooky vibes are about in Here School, and it was time for the Autumn Break to begin.<br/>And what better way to start it than a Halloween party?<br/>Laughter, goofs, spooks and scares are abound, and Bully finds himself on the sidelines, but not for long.<br/>He may have a chance to make a memory that's sweeter than stolen candy, one that will last for years to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon X OC, Playtime x Bully (puppy love), Princibaldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. HEADCANNON PAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alrighty! Welcome to this adorable Halloween fanfiction of Baldi's Basics.<br/>
I wrote most of this on a whim, but it took me a little while to finish it due to starting/midway with other projects on different sites.</p><p>Happy early halloween!<br/>
Have some headcannons and names of the students and staff :D</p><p>Rundown of the names:<br/>
Baldi: Bertrum Baldimore<br/>
Principal: James 'Prince'/'Principal' Thing<br/>
Playtime: Annabelle Thing<br/>
Bully: Brandon Gates<br/>
Joe: Joseph/'Joe' Driver<br/>
Gotta Sweep: Gareth/Gary Smithson or 'GS'<br/>
Beans: Benjamin Pomp<br/>
Mrs Pomp: Ruby Pomp<br/>
Miss Waters (oc): Pearlina 'Pearl' Waters<br/>
First Prize: Freddy Price<br/>
Arts and Crafters: Arthur 'Arty'/'Art' Meika (pronounced like 'Maker')<br/>
Filename2: Phineas Deux<br/>
Exam (oc) : Maxine Ironside<br/>
Audio (oc/self-insert of the author's younger self) : (since she's a self-insert, Imma make a name for her, just for now) Luna Gales</p><p>And now for the headcannons! :D</p><p>Playtime -Annabelle- is Principal's daughter.<br/>
Beans -Benjamin- is Mrs Pomp's son.<br/>
Filename2 -Phineas- is Baldi's nephew.</p><p>Miss Waters -or Pearl, my teacher OC- and Mrs Pomp are together, but yet to be married.<br/>
First Prize -Freddy- had been recently upgraded to a more humanoid/android version of himself, not to mention that I'm keeping one of my main headcannons of him having a Russian-American accent that only kinda drops when he sings.<br/>
Exam and Audio -my two student ocs- are almost like sisters, but are in fact best friends.</p><p>Not to mention that Bully and Joe are neighbours, so they've got a little bit of a pseudo father-son bond, and Bully finds Joe to be more of a father figure to him than his own dad, but that's besides the point. (This may be established in a later story, so be on the look-out for that).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tonight's The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Principal and Baldi are getting ready for the party, excitement's rushing through their systems, and some laughs and flirts are had :D<br/>(A/N: This chapter was gonna be longer, but what I'll do is I'll break the story down into chunks to a: give me more time and motivation between things outside of AO3, and b: make it easier for the reader to digest.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looking sharp, Principal!" Baldi declared as he strode through the door into the staff room one cool autumn afternoon after school, seeing Principal buttoning up the blood red waistcoat, smoothing down any creases and wrinkles so it looked neat and tidy, the brunette glancing up in the small-ish rectangular mirror to see the maths teacher carrying in a parcel of clothing under his arm which he plonked down on one of the chairs in the staff room.</p><p>He let out a chuckle, smiling softly, as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other male in the room, who was standing by the same chair the clothes were on.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr Baldimore! Now where did I put my medalli-" he started, looking for his medallion, before letting out an "Oh, it's on the floor! one second" and bending down on the carpet to scoop up the fool's gold medallion that had a red ribbon threaded through it, as well as a gorgeous red glass gem; polished to make it shine like a real precious stone rather than a glass replica.<br/>
Dusting it off on his lapel, he tied the medallion around his neck -with a declaration of "There!"- and straightening it to make it look even, soon going about straightening the cuffs on his white shirt.</p><p>"You excited for tonight?" he asked happily, walking past Baldi who was a bit pre-occupied by laying out the clothing articles he had brought with him; a long, white lab coat, brown leather gloves that could be pulled up to his elbows, a pair of steampunk goggles, tall black boots, a black bow tie, and -quite comically- a type of bald cap that also sported tufts of Einstein-like white hair, as well as a white moustache that he was contemplating putting on.<br/>
"Oh-ho! you betcha! It's so nice to kick back and relax for the night, don't you think?" Baldi hummed, eyes at Principal's back as his boss rummaged around in his bag for something.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Principal turned around, shaking a can of black hair spray, opening the windows of the room to ventilate the area just in case. "Where are the girls, but the way?"<br/>
"Bathrooms! Thought they'd give us some privacy, y'know?" Baldi chuckled, taking off his sweater to reveal a black pinstripe shirt, slipping on the white lab coat.<br/>
"Aaaah, that would explain it" Principal hummed, spraying his hair while shielding his black eyes, the faint "psssshhh! psssh!" and rattling noises the only sounds in the room for a couple of seconds so he could focus and not accidentally spray the wall.<br/>
Last thing he needed was Gotta Sweep getting stressed just before the party, even after his excitement about being the DJ for the night.</p><p>"Is that permanent?" Baldi asked, a little concerned, to which the Principal replied "Naah, it'll come out once I wash it. Trust me, not the only time I've used it!"<br/>
Baldi sighed in relief, taking off his shoes and swapping them for the tall black boots, lacing them up tight so that his ankles were supported and that the boots wouldn't come off if he moved too quickly or in a wrong way.</p><p>"Will Phineas be alright with...y'know...the loud noises? You've told me he gets anxious" Principal enquired, Baldi looking back up as he began to yank on the scientist bald...wig?<br/>
It felt as if the skin on his forehead was being pulled waaay above his eyelids, as if he was wearing a fleshy swimming cap with feathers glued onto it.</p><p>Phineas, or Filename2 as the students and staff tended to call him in the schoolhouse, wasn't one for get-togethers usually, due to all the loud sounds and massive crowds, but for some odd reason, Filename2 was excited to go to the party, despite being older than the other students.</p><p>Maybe it was to dance?<br/>
Maybe it was to see his mathematically-inclined uncle in a ridiculous costume?<br/>
Who knows?</p><p>"Haha! Prince, don't worry! He told me earlier himself, he wanted to join us today. But if he gets too worried, I'll take care of him and calm him down, don't worry, ok?" Baldi replied with a smile, finally managing to strap the 'hair' cap onto his head, his single strand of hair being twisted and bent every which way beneath the latex.<br/>
"Alright, so long as you're sure" Principal replied, clipping the very regal-looking black and deep red cape in place, admiring himself in the mirror. Sure, he still had to add the fangs and slick his hair back, but dang! he sure looked the part!</p><p>This was evident by the wolf-whistle produced by Baldi, making both Principal and himself crease up with laughter.<br/>
"You flirt!" Principal laughed, a hand to his chest.<br/>
Baldi blushed; he loved the sound of Principal's laugh. It was a very nice sound.<br/>
"Eh-heh! Bite me, Boss(!)" he replied sarcastically, provoking another laugh the raven-haired male across the room.<br/>
"Well, maybe I will, if you keep up that attitude~" Principal purred, Baldi chuckling at this, though he knew he was as red as a beetroot by now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are more chapters on its way, stay tuned! :D<br/>(02/02/2021)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this Baldi's Basics fanfiction. I started most of this story on a whim, thanks to the Lockdown Blues, but it was fun to do and it made me smile, thinking about this little scenario.<br/>I have a number of more fics on my page, so feel free to comment, Kudos and subscribe for more :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>